


The Bond of Team 7

by TheRoyaldork



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Kakashi loves his crazy kids, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Team, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team Bonding, Trans Female Character, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, sakura and sasuke are crushing hard, teams 7 helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyaldork/pseuds/TheRoyaldork
Summary: The wave Mission was a wake-up call to Team 7. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke are going to get stronger and protect each other. They'll no longer leave it to change that they survived their mission. Together they're become strong and take on the world.FeaturingUzumaki Naruto, The girl who will befriend the heck out of her enemies, also she obvious afHaruno Sakura, she heals her friends and kicks ass and her friends are all healed up. Also, when did Naruto become so cute?!?!Uchiha Sasuke, no one touches his teammates or death will befall you. And Sakura stay away from Naruto, I saw her first.Hatake Kakashi, looks at my cutie little monsters, they're going to kick all the ass. Naruto why did you tell me your older brother figure was so cute?!?! I was not prepared for Iruka.





	1. We wll get better

Team 7 was oddly quiet as they walked back to the village. Naruto was not his hyperactive self, or her as she was secretly trans but of course no one but Iruka or the Hokage had any clue to that secret. She didn’t want to give the village any more reason to hate her. She glances at her other teammate to see them deep in thought and tense. She glanced at her sensei, he seemed to be leaving them to their thoughts.

Naruto looked back at her teammates, she studied Sasuke and Sakura, she almost lost one of them today. She was slow and didn’t think when she came rushing in. She squeezed her fist and but her lip enough to draw blood.

“Naruto?” Naruto look to see Kakashi-sensei concerned face looking at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I almost lost them,” she said quietly causing Sasuke and Sakura to turn their attention to their teammate.

“What are you talking about Dope?” Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“YOU ALMOST DIED!!” Naruto shouted shooking her teammates and Sensei. They notice the tears begin to form in her eyes “If Hako was colder you would have died because of me! Because I was too weak and reckless. And then Hako could have easily taken me out then Sakura! Because I’m weak you both could have died! I don't deserve this headband!”

Naruto took off her headband with tears streaming down her face, She stares at it in her hands before offering it to Kakashi-sensei. “Someone else should be on this team, someone who not such a weak link.”

“Naruto that’s not true!” Sakura shouted at her teammate.”If anyone the weak link it’s me! I couldn’t even fight Haku. All I did was guard tor and if someone attacks chances are they would get through me!”

“You did your best,” Sasuke stayed surprising everyone. “I should have been stronger to take those hits.”

“Sasuke your the strongest one here,” Naruto reluctantly admitted.”

“You all are strong,” Kakashi-sensei said drawing the kids attention. “You have done better than any other genin start out of the academy would have handled this. You proved your selves worthy to be ninjas. You're still learning, so use this experience to shape yourselves so you can protect each other. That is why we’re on a team.”

The three children shared looks, Sakura spoke up.

“Sensei? Can we train more? I-i have been slacking on my training and I need to get better.”

“Yeah sensei,” Naruto chimed in, “ I understand we need to take mission and stuff, cause I have to pay rent and so do you probably, but we should focus on training. We could train the morning then take missions in the afternoon?”

“Will I guess you aren’t that big of an idiot,” Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up ya emo!!!” Naruto said glaring at her teammate.

“Shut up ya Dope,” Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

The tense that was lifted with the familiar banter between teammates.

“Hmmm,” The children turn their attention to Kakashi-sensei waiting for his answer. “That seems like an excellent idea Naruto. When we get back I’m giving you all three days off to figure out what you want to work on and what you want to possibly learn in the future. Maybe talk to each other about it too to help figure things out.”

“Yes, Sensei!” They replied Naruto and Sakura with large smiles, Sasuke with his smirk.

Naruto sat on her bed and use a modified version of her sexy jutsu. She was wearing her classic orange jumpsuit. But her hair was long but not in pigtails but lose, around to her mind back. She looked more soft and feminism, but not that much different. Naruto glanced around her apartment deep in thought.

Sakura and Sasuke want to meet up at the training rounds tomorrow to talk, and figure things out. She had left her teammates around three hours ago and headed off to the library. She took an hour going through the ninja section and picking out on some books she thought could help her. She read through most of seventeen books there or got the gest of all they were saying.

But she was mostly thinking about the book she found that was about the Uzumaki clan. She could barely believe it, she was apart of a clan! Turns out one of the reason they’re hardly around cause everyone was scared of them and some of the nations got together to destroy the Uzushiogakure village that they lived, cause they were. Sure most of them were in the wind but she had a family. And they were so badass, Naruto thought to herself with a smile.

They had super long lives, heal really fast, could kick serious ass with fuinjutsu. It was comforting to Naruto, maybe one day she’ll find others. But now she has to focus on becoming better and she knew how. She will start to learn fuinjutsu to honor her clan, sure it be hard but Naruto Uzumaki doesn’t give up.

Naruto sighed as she got up and picked up another book on the arts of the Ninja. She needs to talk to Kakashi on teaching her a new taijutsu style. She just knew the academy's version and sure it wasn't the worst but she needs something better. She liked the idea of it being fast and unpredictable. Also, she had the most chakra then both Sakura and Sasuke, maybe even Kakashi. She should learn her more ninjutsu as well. She closed the book and sat it down on her table.

She glances around the apartment, things had to change here too. The books said that she needs to eat healthily and stuff about taking care of herself and keep a clean house, and her apartment wasn't that. She bit her lip in thought. She needs to learn how to cook, but as she learned maybe she could find some more healthy ramen to eat.

“Kage bunshin no jutsu,” Naruto yelled. Sh wants just two but got six instead. Maybe she should learn more chakra control too. They all looked like she did right now which wasn’t good since they’re going to be around the village.

“Okay, so here the game plan. I need to you be boy me so no one knows about this. After you change back I want four of you guys to clean the place and organize everything. Write me a note telling me where everything is got it? Now the last two will go back to the library and return the books.” Naruto paused for a minute when an idea struck her, “I need ya to get two cookbooks for beginner and one on how to eat healthily. Get a scroll on chakra control exercises too, I need to get better like it was yesterday.”

“You got it, boss,” said one of the clones then they all got to work after changing back. Naruto releases the henge and left the apartment to go talk to Jiji.

“Hey, Jiji!” Naruto called with a large smile as he walked into the Hokages offices.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise,” Hiruzen said putting down his paperwork, he was quite happy for a distraction. “What bring you around here Naruto?”

“Will Kakashi sensei said to think about what we want to learn as we train and what we want to focus on. And I plan on learning Fuinjutsu, and more ninjutsu too. But I need a better Taijutsu than the academy's like something fast and unpredictable,“ Naruto explained. “I was hoping you’d have a good idea what taijutsu style I should learn.”

Hiruzen studied Naruto for a moment. “I’m guessing you dug into your clan's history,” Hiruzen raised his hand to stop Naruto from speaking. “I’m not upset, not in the slightest. Now I knew your mother. And before you ask no I can’t tell you who your parents are. One day I shall but it’s not safe.”

“But why? I’m a ninja now!!!  Can handle it!” Naruto yelled in anger. All this time the man she considered her grandfather lied to her on her parentage.

“You are simply not strong enough to protect yourself from your parent's enemies. I will tell you their names one day but until then I shall give your mother taijutsu scroll. I will tell you more about them at a later date, I promise Naruto you will know of them.”

Naruto dropped her gaze to the ground. “They loved me right? They didn’t just leave cause of the fox right?”

“They loved you more than anything and it was not a lie they died the night you were born.” Hiruzen eye softens at the child before him. “And they had no problems with you identifying as a girl. As long as you were happy is all they care.”

Naruto wiped the tears that were starting to fall. “Thanks, Jiji.”

Hiruzen opens a drew and withdrew and scroll. “Here you go, her taijutsu is in there along with a C rank jutsu your Father liked to use. I sure you'll make great use of these tools. ”

“I’ll make you and them proud.” Naruto took it and held it in her hands gentle. “Thanks see you later old man,” Naruto smiled brightly at him before heading back to her apartment.

Naruto opens her apartment to see it much cleaner than when she left, and four books waiting on her table for her to read. Naruto took a deep breath and got to work reading the books. She clothes the last book her clones got her. She plain to look the two scrolls tomorrow. But for now, Naruto needs to cook her something then head to bed it’s getting late.

Naruto ends up cooking ramen but also had some rice with it. Cooking wasn’t too bad or hard, actully kinda peaceful. The rice was pretty good too Naruto left the dishes in the sink, she'll wash them in the morning along with her breakfast dishes.

Naruto glanced out her windows with a peaceful smile on her. She’ll become strong, strong enough to protect her precious people. Then the village will respect her one day and she’ll become the strongest Hokage. Naruto fell asleep with these thoughts in her head.


	2. Getting Serious

Naruto headed off to the training grounds after she finished her breakfast. Naruto would probably be early but she could just read her moms scroll as she waited on the others. The training grounds were empty so Naruto found a nice tree to lean on and started to read. The Taijutsu was called Jettobasu no bodi, or body of a whirlpool. It was very strong taijutsu and apparently very difficult to predict and defend against. The user had to be fast and deliver extremely powerful hits to the week point to the opponent's body. There were also ways to include Kuni or other short melee weapons into the style.

“Maybe I should get a weapon too,” Naruto mumbled to herself.

“Hey, Naruto!!” Naruto looks up to see Sakura but…

“Did you cut your hair!!!” Naruto yelled in surprised.

“Oh,” Sakura played with her much shorter hair. It framed her face and still looked good. “Yeah, I read how before there were ninja villages everyone keeps their hair short but if a ninja had long hair it was to show how they were strong. Strong enough so no one could grab it and keep them in place, don’t get me wrong, I like having long hair but…” Sakura looked into Naruto’s eyes with determinations. “I’m not strong, it’s easily grabbable and gets in the way. One day I'll grow it out to show the world that I am strong, strong enough that I don’t have to worry about people getting in close.”

Naruto looked at Sakura in admiration and gave her a large smile. “You’re totally going to kick all the ass Sakura-chan!! Your hair still looks really pretty dattebayo!”

“Will your hair looks nice to even tho it’s messy, it might calm down if you let it grow more. It’s already starting to still down as it gotten longer since we graduated.” Sakura pointed out.

Naruto nodded, she’ll decide later, she doesn't want anyone to risk finding out she’s trans. But Naruto has always wanted to have long hair maybe once she comes out to her team she’ll start growing it out.

Sakura looked down at the scroll in Naruto's hands. “You’re reading? What for? I thought you hated to read.”

“Will you see,” Naruto scratched the back of her head. “I’m not smart, I was the dead last cause I didn’t read even after Iruka sensei taught me how. All the other Hokage were really smart and read so I figured I start. It’s not as boring as I thought too or at least the stuff in the academy they made us read.” Naruto made a face at the thought of all those boring books.

“Iruka taught you how to read? When and why?” Sakura asked confused, surely someone taught Naruto how to read as a kid or at least a little.

“Will I had the jest of what everything was but it took forever and was confusing so like two years ago I asked Iruka for help and now everything is easier, but big words trip me up sometimes and I have to reread the sentence to get it all,” Naruto explained not really seeing the problem.

Sakura bit her lip for saying anything. Someone should have stepped in when they saw Naruto struggling. Naruto shouldn’t have to ask for it, and who’s to say they would help tho. For some reason, people hate Naruto and not because of his pranks.

“If you have any questions on worlds just ask me, okay?” Sakura asked her blonde teammate. “I don’t mind if you ask, I can even show you some books you might enjoy.”

Naruto smiled largely, “thanks Sakura-chan! I defiantly take you up on that offer sometime soon Dattebayo!”

“If you have any questions just ask us,” Naruto and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke chilling in the tree above Naruto. “If you don’t understand something it’s stupid not to ask since it will just slow us down.”

“How long have you been up there Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked.

Naruto didn’t hear him at all but she did sense something a little before Sakura showed up. That sometimes happens, feeling that something is there, she should ask Kakashi-sensei later.

“Not long before you showed up,” Sasuke said before jumping down. “I just didn’t see the point in bothering Naruto since they seemed really into that scroll. What’s it even about anyway?”

“Yeah,” Sakura added, “ I was about to ask the same thing.”

“It’s a taijutsu style,” Naruto started, “The academy version isn’t very good and easily predictable and defendable against. So I went to talk to the Old Man and he gave me this to help. I also read that it’s a good idea to learn more than one taijutsu so that you can switch in battle and confuse your opponents once they get used to that style. I’ve also read some about how once you get a style down you should make changes to fit you better and it’ll be harder to predict too.”

Sakura couldn’t help but think about her self. She only knew the academy’s and didn’t even think to look into another one. She should talk to Kakashi about it along with everything else.

Sasuke could help but think of his brother. He used the common Uchiha clan Taijutsu style but so did Itachi. Sasuke should go to the Uchiha library and look for two styles he likes and learn them.

“How are we gonna start this thing?”  Naruto asked not sure how to continue. They planned to talk about what they wanted to learn and to make sure that everyone was well rounded and there weren’t any weak points to their team.

“Uhh, why don’t you begin since we’re already talking about you.” Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke to see his responses.

Sasuke nodded at Sakura's suggestion.” Go on Dope.”

Naruto scratched her head, “Well I decide to look into the Uzumaki and found out I was part of a clan.”

“What?” Sakura cried in surprised. “Why haven’t we heard about them? Why has no one said anything?”

“Hn,” Sasuke said in agreement as he was also confused.

“Okay so the Uzumaki are actually a distant blood relative of the Senju clan and would marry in-between the clans, and you know that red spiral on my jacket the Chunin jackets?” Naruto asked Sakura and Sasuke nodded. “Will that’s the Uzumaki symbol and the First Hokage decide to add it to the Flak jackets as like a sign of friendship or good well.”

“If they were good friends why don’t we talk about them more in class?” Asked Sakura confused.

“That’s because we’re ashamed of what happened to them,” Naruto stated bluntly shocking both of her teammates.

“What?” Sasuke said in surprise.

“So us Uzumaki created a  village as will called Uzushiogakue or Village hidden by the Whirling Tides. So like around ten years before the 3rd Great Shinobi war it was destroyed by Iwa, Kuma, and Kirigakure. The three-nation stoped any messages getting back to the leaf and by the time we sent reinforcements, it was too late. Anyone who was able to escape or survive were scattered to the winds.”

“But why would they do that?” Sakura asked with a frown.

“Were they weak or something?” Sasuke asked

“It was actually the opposite Dattebayo, we were just too strong, cause we lived for a really long time like Mito Uzumaki, the first’s wife lived late into the old man’s rule before dying,” Naruto told them shocking her teammates again. “That not even the beginning, we also heal faster than anyone else. And we got more chakra then anyone like most of the Uzumaki has more chakra than a Kages when they're an adult. Then there is also the ninja art fūinjutsu that we were master at. It’s extremely difficult to learn and hardly anyone in the leaf knows more than expulsion tags or sealing scrolls to hold stuff in. You can do amazing things with it and once you master it you can do even more stuff that’ll just blow your minds.”

“That’s amazing,” Sakura said with admiration. “I can’t believe you’re learning it. How far are you along.”

Naruto scratched her head in embarrassment, she wasn’t used to people talking about her skills. “Will I’ve gotten a beginner guide and a book on theory plus practicing my writing skills to make them neater. I did just start today before coming over here but I’m like 97% sure that I can make a sealing scroll to hold things without it blowing up. I’ll focus more on it after I get the basics of the Jettobasu no bodi down.”

“It’s probably a good idea for you to study it,” Sasuke said slightly impressed by Naruto decision. Maybe his teammates won’t hold him back to much.

“I’m sure you’ll do amazing things with it,” Sakura said with a smile. She couldn’t help but be happy for her teammate. He has certainly changed since they left the academy.

“I’ve also been thinking of learning how to use a melee weapon besides a Kuni. Like a short blade cause the Jettobasu no bodi also has ways to include a weapon and I think something lightweight and small would be a good idea.” Naruto explained

“I was thinking of getting a weapon as well,” Sasuke added but motioned to Naruto to continue.

“I defiantly have the chakra to learn a lot of ninjutsu that requires a lot of chakras. I was thinking of some mid-range and long-range attacks. I’m pretty good at stealth cause only Iruka has ever found me after one of my pranks and I can go pretty unnoticed even in this thing.” Naruto gestured to her outfit, she loved orange but she should probably get a new outfit with a little less of it on it. “I also am going to learn some more chakra exercises to help with my control cause its shit. There also the fact I want to be really fast like faster than anyone.”

“You must have thought a lot about this,” Sakura said slightly surprised.

“Yeah, I spent all day thinking about this stuff. “ Naruto told them, “I don’t even want to begin with how long I spent in the library.”

Sakura let out a giggle at her team’s so-called pain. Sasuke just rolled his eyes but his face softens a little.

“I got so many paper cuts too!” Naruto groaned out, “I don't know how you spent so much time in there. It was so stuffy and boring at least till I found what I was looking for then it wasn’t too bad.”

“There there,” Sakura said giving Naruto a sympathetic pat on the head. She was surprised by how soft Naruto’s hair was.

“So what do you guys have to add, dattebayo?” Naruto asked.

“You should learn more about gejutsu,” Sasuke added.

“Yeah,” Sakura nodded her head in agreement. “I know it’s hard for you but you should at least get to a point where you can detect and dispel them.”

Naruto nodded her head, “I’ll look into it later.”

“I’ll go next,” Sasuke volunteered. “I’m gonna look into another Taijutsu to learn something other then the common Uchiha taijutsu everyone knew. Possible two and combine them but I’m not sure yet. I want to learn a lot of ninjutsu and more about my Sharigun.” Sasuke bit his lip and sighed drawing his teammate's attention. “I know that I shouldn’t use it as a clutch so I also want to spare a lot with and without it.

“I’ll be happy to spare anytime, dattebayo!” Naruto volunteered with a large grin.

“I know I won’t be much of a challenge to either of you right now” Sakura's face had a determined look on it. “I’m gonna catch up to you both and I'll happily spare with either of you as I improve.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke told them. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to interact with them but he’s willing to learn. “Anyway, I was also-”

Naruto froze before looking to there right, her face scrunched up in concentration. “I think there someone over there.”

“What?” Sakura asked in alarm.

“I don’t hear anyone around,” Sasuke said in confusion.

“I just feel someone like right before Sakura showed up I felt something when you showed up. Like you came from behind and I felt you stop and study me for a second before climbing into the tree but I just thought it was my imagination.” Naruto did her best to explain not really sure how to. “I’m not sure how I am just that I am.”

“That's because you’re a sensory,” Kakashi said as he jumped down from a tree.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura and Naruto called out in surprise.

“Why were you spying on us?” Sasuke asked with a glare.

“Calm down I just wanted a head start on figuring out how to train you all,” Kakashi said waving off their concerns. “And thanks to that we know Naruto is a sensory type.”

“Sensory?” Naruto repeated confused.

“What does that mean Sensei?” Sakura asked.

“Well there are different types and categories but for Naruto, he’s probably can sense people’s chakras,” Kakashi explains.

“Doesn’t explain how tho,” Sasuke point out.

“Well eventually you all be able to but Naruto can just off the bat and after a while, he can eventually tell if someone is lying by how they’re chakra fluctuates but it will take a lot of time, ”Kakashi continued.

Sasuke nodded his head.

“Is that why sometimes you got a like a silver look towards ya?” Naruto asked

“That’s just his hair ya Dope,” Sakura said rolling his eyes.

“No, it isn’t !! Cause Sakura kinda green like nature and you’re white too but with some red like fire!” Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

“Hmm,” Kakashi studied his students before pulling out a thin paper. “I want you all to watch what happens when I push my chakra into this paper.”

“Yes, Sensei!” Naruto and Sakura yelled out with Sasuke going with his typical “Hn” response.

Kakashi sent his chakra into the paper causing it to wrinkle.

“Wow!! How ya make it do that?” Naruto asked intrigued

“Will everyone has a chakra nature which means that you’ll be able to use certain jutsu easier like mine is lighting and I’m able to use lighting bast jutsu easier than that of water,” Kakashi explained.

“So it’s easier to learn ninjutsu that your element but you can learn other just at a slower rate,” Sakura asked.

“Got it in one,” Kakashi said before ruffling up Sakura’s hair.

“Stop it ya gonna mess up my hair!” Sakura said angerly before shover Kakashi off.

Kakashi places his hands over his heart. “How could my sweet little minions treat me in such a way?”

“You’re a weirdo,” Sasuke deadpanned.

“Oh, the pain!!” Kakashi said dramatically before turning to Naruto with hope in his one eye. “At least i have you that cares, right Naruto?”

Naruto looked at her teammate to see them shaking their heads before looking into Kakashi eye. “Sorry but no cause we’re a team and we must think you’re a weirdo as a team.”

Kakashi falls to the ground and lets out a cough. “Goodbye cruel world for no one cares for me.” Kakashi gives another cough before ‘dying’.

“Will,” Sasuke beginnings as he staring at their death sensei. “Who’s gonna teach use now?”

“Uh, maybe we can go talk to team 8 to let us join in on their training,” Sakura suggested

“Nah,” Naruto said shaking her head. “Let’s go talk to Iruka sensei he’s probably can teach us or something he’s way cooler then Kakashi at everything when it comes to teaching.”

“True,” Sakura said nodded her head.

“Lead the way Naruto,” Sasuke said nodding his head at her.

Naruto nodded and started to lead them before Kakashi appeared before them.

“Now don’t overreact I’m sure I can teach you all amazing things,” Kakashi said holding up his hands

“Will we never finished talking about what we wanted to learn,” Sakura pointed out.

“Hn,” Sasuke replied

“Will what are you waiting for?” Naruto asked her teammates.

“Fine,” Sasuke sighed. “I was thinking of learning Kenjutsu with a Chokuto type sword.”

“Will I know a good amount on that so I can defiantly train you in that art,” Kakashi told him

“Good, more of a reason to keep you as our sensei,” Sasuke told him with the others nodding their head in agreement.

Kakashi gives them a one eye smile. “There the spirit now continue.”

“I also should probably learn some chakra exercises since I’m not as good as Sasukra but at least not as terrible as Naruto.” Sasuke pointed out

“Hey!” Naruto yelled, “I know I’m shit but you don’t have to keep point it out

Sasuke continued as if Naruto said nothing, “I also want to get faster and have a better reaction speed since it’s pointless to be able to see things happen but not be fast enough to react.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Kakashi said nodding his head. “You’re up Sakura.”

Sakura nodded her head, hearing her teams mates helped reinforced what she already know and wanted to learn.

“I don’t have much chakra so I need to build up my reserves and have great chakra control so it doesn’t hold me back. I want to become a med ninja but I want to be able to fight with Naruto and Sasuke. I want to be really strong like Lady Tsunade with her amazing strength and healing jutsu.” Sakura explained, “But I also should learn some ninjutsu to help back me up in a fight and probably some genjutsu since I’ve got the control for it. I also would like a taijutsu style that will fit the fact i'm gonna attack people but also so I can defend people that are injured.”

“That’s a very good idea Sakura,” Kakashi said nodding his head. “It’ll make you a well-rounded shinobi indeed.”

“You’re gonna be so badass and be able to heal people after kicking the shit out of them,” Naruto told her with a large grin.

“Plus neither I or Naruto got the control for it probably,” Sasuke added. “Plus naruto need someone to help him when he gets hurt like he always does.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one who gets hurt!” Naruto pointed out.

“Calm down you two,” Kakashi told them. “Now instead of taking tomorrow off why don’t we meet tomorrow since you all seem like you won’t wait another day before training.”

“Hn,” Sasuke said in agreement

“Sounds like a plan Sensei,” Sakura said with a smile

“Look out world! Team seven ix getting serious!!” Naruto yelled happily.

Kakashi smiles slightly at their antics it was nice to see them happy to train...They're gonna regret want to deal with the hell Kakashi planned for them.

“Hey, you guys wanna get some ramen?” Naruto asked

“I have to go talk to some people,” Kakashi said, “but you all go on ahead.”

“I don’t have anything planned,” Sakura told them. “Plus it’ll be nice to hang out with you guys.” She meant too if they're gonna be a team they should become friends at least. Plus Naruto is kinda cute when he’s happy and he’s not as annoying as he used to be in the academy

“Sure,” Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders. His teammates have become less annoying so spending another hour with them shouldn’t be too bad.

“Will let’s go Dattebayo!” Naruto said happily before leading her teammates to her favorite place.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite customer,” Tenuchi said as he sees Naruto approach. “And who are these guys?”

Naruto paused and look at her teammates before looking at Tenuchi. “These are my friends and teammates. That’s Sakura and Sasuke.”  Naruto pointed at each of them

Sakura was surprised that Naruto introduced her as a friend. She hasn’t been very nice to him and would hit him sometimes. She should start being nicer to Naruto from now on.

Sasuke was thinking something similar. He’s never had a friend that wasn’t part of his clan. This was different but nice in a way.

“It’s nice to meet some friends of Naru-chan,” Ayame said with a large smile.

Naruto had told Ayame and Tenuchi that she was trans earlier today before coming to the training grounds. They had both supported her and promised it didn’t change things, and after hearing that Naruto was gonna keep her name Ayame decide on the nickname Naru-chan.

“Naru-chan?” Sakura question before smiling at Naruto. “That’s really cute.”

Naurot blushed heavily in response. “Well, they’ve known me forever so…” Naruto shrugged

“So what will you be having today?” Tenuchi asked as his customers sat down. Naruto was in the middle with Sakura on the left and Sasuke on her right.

“I’ll have Miso pls,” Naruto asked

“Umm, I’m on a diet so…” Sakura begins catching Naruto’s attention

“You shouldn’t be, I mean you’ve always had a healthy weight plus with our training, you should have too since you’ll be burning loads of calories and stuff so you shouldn’t be doing it cause you might faint or something,” Naruto told her obviously concerned

“Naruto is right,” Sasuke added. “You need to it plenty. Yeah, ramen isn’t the most healthy option but you shouldn’t even be on a diet.”

“Actually Naruto has asked us about what ramen we serve which he could eat since they want to start eating healthier,” Ayume interpreted. “And we make a tasty vegan option which is nice and healthy along with some other option that’s low in sodium.”

“Oh,” Sakura said in surprised. “I’ll have one of the low sodium ones then.”

“We’ll get right on it,” Tenuchi told them.

“When did you decide to start eating healthier?” Sasuke asked

“Well, I read a book yesterday that talked about how you need to take care of your body when your training so I since then,” Naruto scratched his cheek nervously.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks. Naruto differently wasn't used to talk about himself or receiving any type of complements in any way.

“I’m gonna need a new name for you,” Sasuke said finally

“What why?” Naruto asked confused.

“You’re not an idiot,” Sasuke said with a shrug as if it explained everything.

“Why not Naru?” Sakura suggested causing Naruto to blush. “It’s cute and Naruto reactions are adorable.”

“Hm,” Sasuke said thinking about it for a moment. “That could work till I find something better.”

“Why don’t you both just call me by my name?” Naruto complained.

“Nah,” Sakura and Sasuke replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Let me know what you guys think of the chapter!


	3. Training Begins and Enlightening Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, team, seven is starting to get closer. I know it seems a little fast but in the show, since it goes wave the chunin exams and they've gotten a lot closer than how they were as a new genin. Sakura and Sasuke actually care about Naruto and are chill around each other. So that kinda the spot there are now. Chil, and caring about each other more then they did in the show after almost losing each other after the wave mission and the worry of not being strong enough to protect each other. There is gonna be a lot of team 7 bonding moments in the future and in this chapter.  
> Soon they're gonna be Naruto interacting with villagers and show how Naruto is actively trying to change their opinion and how it changed the opinion of the village of her due to this.  
> Sakura and Sasuke are also gonna see how they're teammate is treated.

Naruto looked at herself in the mirror. Sakura was right her hair was getting long but also more tamed. It was falling over her leaf headband. Naruto looked at her Kuni in her hand before deciding against it. She gonna tell her team she a girl but decided to do it sooner after hanging with her team yesterday. She had so much fun with them and they seemed to care for her like Iruka or the Old man or at least starting to. Naruto messed with her hair so there where short bangs framing her face. They weren’t long as Sakura’s as they just stopped below her eyes but they were still the longest they’ve been.

Naruto now satisfied with her new hairstyle left the bathroom. She grabbed the scroll hold four rice balls and the other one with her taijutsu in it. She had practiced sealing items last night before going to bed and finally got it down. She left her apartment and locked the door before heading off to the training grounds.

Naruto waves at Teuchi and Ayrome as she ran past the ramen stand, they returned the wave with ones of their own. Naruto speeds up when she saw her teammates waiting there. She waved her hands at them excitedly.

“Hey Naru,” Sakura says once Naruto was close enough. “What's with the two scrolls? Did you bring something other then you’re taijutsu?”

“Yeah, I figured we all might get hungry at some point so I brought four rice balls for us all to snack on before lunch when we’re really tired,” Naruto told her.

“So I’m guessing you’ve gotten more of fuinjutsu down,” Sasuke said more like a comment than a question.

“That's right,” Naruto said with a grin. “I’ve even created an explosion tag last night and it totally worked! I made my own version that has a little more smoke so it can cause a bit of more of a distraction when you use it.”

“That could come in handy,” Sasuke said simply.

“That’s amazing Naru, must have been hard.” Sakura praised her teammate.

Sasuke and Sakura meet up after Naruto left them to talk about their teammate. They could barely remember anyone showing Naruto any type of attention or praise before Iruka-sensei. There was also the fact Naruto isn’t treated very well form the village and it defiantly wasn’t due to pranks since it was even before that. Something was defiantly up but Naruto probably won’t say anything. So they both agreed to start being nicer to their teammate and make sure to complement their achievements.

Sasuke decides on his own to start being less rude to Sakura as well. She has stopped asking him out on dates and being a crazy fangirl. She isn’t as annoying as she as when they first were assigned as teammates. Sasuke has started to tartrate his teammates a lot more now than in the beginning.

Naruto blushed at the praise she received and nervously scratched her check.

“It’s nice to see my cute little genin starting to get along better,” Kakashi-sensei said as he lazily walked over with his hands in his pockets

“Y-You’re on time!” Naruto yelled in shock.

“Don’t act so surprised, I can be on time.”

Of course sensei,” Sakura said with an incent smile.

“Yeah, you were probably busy doing important things when your late that you just can’t tell us,” Naruto said playing along

“Hn,” Sasuke said in agreement

“Oh, you want to run laps around the village till you collapse?” Kakashi smiled innocently when he saw his student's face turn to fear. “That’s what I thought, now I will be working with you all on your new Taijutsu styles and Chakra control these next two weeks. That’s what well be doing in the morning then in the afternoon we’ll go on a D rank then after that we’ll move onto individual training.” Kakashi begins to tell them of their new training regiment. Kakashi tan begins to address them all individually. ”Sakura I know the basic on healing jutsu and I’ve got some scrolls for you to start studying in your free time. There is a scroll on first aid, how to recognize how bad someone is hurt, one scroll on recognizes poison, and another book on antidotes. The books are all the basic levels but we have to start somewhere. Once I’ve taught you all I know I’ll start sending you to a medical ninja I know. They’re my main doctor since I trust them and they’re one the best we have. I know a decent amount on genjutsu and we'll work on those as well. I got a scroll on two genjutsu that we’ll be learning” Sakura smiled happily at her new training program.

Kakashi turned his attention to his emo student. “Now, Sasuke I have some kenjutsu training that I’ll be teaching you as you begin learning. We’ll be working on your sharingan and reaction times to what you can see with the sharingan. I want you to also go and find a kenjutsu style you like and feels like it’ll suit your taijutsu style you’ll be learning. It will be difficult learning both of them people don’t usually learn two taijutsu styles at the same time since it gets confusing but it will be slightly easier since Kenjutsu is different then taijutsu. We’ll go pick up a Chokuto after two weeks but for now, we’ll start on practice swords.” Sasuke nodded his head. He was finally going to get stronger and start catching up to his brother so he can finally get his revenge.

Kakashi looked at the ball of sunshine. “Now finally Naruto, we’re gonna go and find you a weapon for you to incorporate into you’re fighting as you wanted. Then training we’ll begin on how to use it. We will also begin training your sensory abilities and training you to be faster and have good reaction times. Then we’ll begin studying with fuinjutsu. I have more knowledge on this in most ninja’s but I’m no master at it. It’s likely you’ll get to a point where I’ll no longer be able to help you but I know someone who I’ll get in contact with to help you. I’ve got a few books you might enjoy

“Once I feel you all have a firm grasp on what you’re learning we’ll begin learning Ninjutsu and begin your chakra element multiplication, we’ll check with chakra paper right now but I’m sure that, thanks to Naruto, Sasuke you’re a lighting main but with fire as a secondary and Sakura you’re an earth. Naruto you’ll likely a water element.”

“How do you know that Naruto’s water?” Sakura asked.

“Uzumaki’s tend to be very strong water elements if they don’t then it will be a second infinity but still a very strong one. Our second Hokage was a water chakra so strong he didn’t need a water source like a lake and could simply use the tiny water particles in the air. There have been around 100 Uzukmais that were that strong from what I heard.” Kakashi told them.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock of how strong they could possibly be in the future. Naruto had a large happy smile of her face from hearing more about her Clan.

“Now let’s check those chakra nature hmmm?” Kakashi said as he pulled out three chakra papers and handed each student one. “Just focus your chakra into the papers and it’ll do the rest.”

The students followed the instrument and it happened instantly.

Saskue crumpled up into a ball then burned away. Sakura's took more time crumpling into dust but still very powerful for a Ninja born from a civilian clan. Naruto split into eight pieces before the paper became very wet.

“Huh,” Kakashi said in surprised of how strong their chakra natures were. “Thos are some strong chakra nature’s, especially your’s Sakura”

Sakura beamed and Naruto cheered happily, Sasuke had a smirk that almost looked like a smile.

“I’ll teach you the beginning of chakra elemental mutilation at a later time since you usually don’t learn it until you’re a chunin, but it’s good to know what ninjutsu I should teach you” Kakashi explained to them. “And I’ll into it more then too. So we’ll go back to the taijutsu styles and chakra control. Naruto I want you to begin doing the katas in your scroll. Once you feel comfortable I want you to begin doing chakra control exercised. Place a leaf and hold it on your forehead then continue doing you’re katas. You need to be able to focus on using your chakra as you’re fighting. Ninja’s have to do this when we’re fighting on water or in trees.”

Naruto nodded her head and walked away from the other a little then begin doing the katas she read through last night.

Kakashi turned his attention to Sakura. “Now Sakura I found three different taijutsu styled I want you to look at and pick your favorite two. If you only like one of them that is fine, we’ll find a second one for you at a later date. I then want you to study it and do you’re katas but unlike Naruto I want you to begin holding a leaf to your head. As a medic ninja, you’ll need extemlly good chakra control so we’ll start that right away. You also need to build your chakra reserves since they’re so small compared to Naruto’s and Sasuke’s.” Sakura looked down in shame for being the weaker one yet again. Kakashi saw this and placed and head on her shoulder causing her to look up.” Naruto and Sasuke are part of clans that are known for having good chakra reserves, one more than the other. You were born into a civilian clan but you got good Charka reserves considering that, since you’re so young if we start now your chakra reserves could be three times what they would be when they stopped growing if we hadn’t done this.”

Sakura smiled happily, “thanks for the help sensei.”

“I’m your teacher and I’ve should have started training you all sooner,” Kakashi loudly so they all could hear him. It was true Kakashi had been lacking on this type of training. He has just been having them do teamwork exercises and having them spar to get them stronger. “I’ve never had a Genin team and to be honest I don’t really know how to teach you guys. So I’ve read a book and asked some people for advice. This will be a learning experience for all of us so just bear with me okay? And if you have any questions or stuff as since I   forgot you might not know this stuff.”

“Hai Sensei!” Naruto and Sakura said excitedly. Sasuke just nodded but was happy that their Sensei was starting to put forth more effort. Sasuke needs to grow much stronger and finally now that Sensei was putting forth such efforts it’s likely he’ll grow much more quickly.

“Now Sasuke I’m sure you already found the two taijutsu you want but for now we’ll just be focuses on one style, we’ll learn the others at a later date. I don’t want you to get confused and it’s very difficult to learn two styles at the same time. In a months time, we’ll likely to start learning another and then once you all get used to it figuring using those styles then we’ll find ways to combined the styles together. I want you to do the same thing with Naruto with starting on the Kata’s then leaf chakra training” Kakashi told Sasuke. He turned his attention to Sukra and pulled out the three scrolls and handed them to Sakura. “Now just pick two of them or if you only find one you like we’ll look for another at a later time like we’ll do with Naruto.”

Sakura nodded her head and begins reading through the scrolls. She had already thought about this earlier, she thought it would be best to get on taijutsu that more focus on fighting but with a little defense and then another on mostly defenses then a little fighting. That way no matter which one she picks to learn first she both be able to fight and defend.

Sakura looked and read them closely. They were all very good but only one stuck out to her, Ishikabe bodi. It was a very heavy defensive taijutsu. It specializes in protecting her self and those around her. Since she's gonna be a medic it’s a very important aspect she’ll need as soon as possible but it also had a few technics on fighting which would help her.

“I want to learn this one Sensei, the other two were okay but they didn’t quite fit me,” Sakura told him as she hands him the other two scrolls.

“It’s good you know this instead of learning the style and having it cause trouble for you in the future,” Kakashi said once again messing up her hair. She shoots him a glare before fixing it. “Now read the scroll kata’s and do the leaf exercise. We’ll be doing this for around three houses so until noon, get lunch then go and get a D rank mission or two depending on how much time he spends on it.”

“Hai!”

Naruto fell to the ground next to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke clasped next to Sakura ten minutes ago. Kakashi had Sasukra take a breather a few times the past two and a half hours due to her having lower stamina. But she was just as tired or more so than the other two.

Naruto had just gotten to focuses on two leaves on her as she was doing katas, Sasuke was three, and Sakura would probably start on five when they continued the training.

“I’m dying,” Naruto said in between her large breaths.

“You can’t be Hokage if your dead Naru-chan,” Sakura pointed out with a tired smile.

“Naru-chan?” Kakashi asked as he raises his eyebrow.

“Naru’s new nickname since they’re not a total idiot, I’m just using it till I come up with something better then dope so,” Sasuke shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“I think it’s super cute,” Sakura chimed in. “Naru’s reaction is really cute and funny.”

“I still don’t see why you don’t use my name,” Naruto mumbled as she pouted.

“There there Naru-chan,” Kakashi said clearly amused.

“Not you too!”

“Oh, you want to run 4 times around the village?”

“I meant uh food!” Naruto took out her scroll and unsealed it showing off the four rice balls. “I made use something to snack on for when he gets tire but it’s not lunchtime yet.”

“You’re the best,” Sakura said as she grabs one. “I’m so hungry even tho I ate more for breakfast today.”

“Thanks,” Sasuke said simply as he grabs one.

Naruto blushed slightly and scratched her cheek, “I mean it’s no trouble at all. It’s actually helpful since I’ve starting to learn how to cook and stuff.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Naru,” Kakashi said as he grabs on too but didn’t seem like he would be eating it right now. “It’s a sweet gesture and a much need one at that. I’m sure you’ve done tough training in the past but probably won’t be as demanding as mine will be so it’s a good idea to bring food for the break you’ll get between lunch and when starting beginnings.”

Naruto nodded, face still flush from the complains she received.

“Oh we should take turns then,” Sakura said abruptly. “So that it’s not just Naruto bring the food. I’ll bring something for us to eat tomorrow.”

“I’ll take the next day,” Sasuke said with a shrug

“Hmm then that leaves me fore last before it’s Naru-chan’s turn again,” Kakashi said simply

“Hey Naru,” Sakura caught her Teammate’s attention as they just finished her rice ball. “My mom got’s tons of cookbooks at home, I’m sure she won’t mind if I let you borrow some.”

Naruto smiled happily, “That’ll be great Sakura-chan, thanks a bunch!”

“No problem,” Sakura said with a smile of her own.

“Since you’ve got enough energy to talk you got enough energy to train.”

The three tired children let out a groan as they got up to train.

Kakashi quickly ate his rice ball with their attention away from him.

At the end of the training Naruto had gotten to four leaves, Sasuke five, and finally, Sakura was at seven

“You guys are breezing through this huh.,” Kakashi said with a single eye smile. “It probably helps due to the fact you guys can do the tree climbing exercise. Once you all have ten leaves we’ll start on water walking.”

The little genin only groaned in response too hungry to say anything.

“Anway it’s time for lunch,” Kakashi smiled at his genins pain.

“Thank the Ramen gods,” Naruto cried dramatically, amusing her teammates and teacher.

“I guess I know where Naruto wants to go today for lunch then,” Kakashi looked at the other two. “But what about you both?”

“We should go to the restaurant the person that brings food wants to go too,” Sasuke stated. “Since they spent the time cooking and stuff we should let them choices. As thanks for making the food.”

Sakura nodded along in agreement.

“Very well”

“YESSSS!!!! Dattebayo!!” Naruto yelled as she grabs Sakura’s hand and started to drag her along, who then grabs Kakashi’s hand, who grabs Sasuke’s hand. They laughed at Naruto antics as they got dragged in a line.

“Hey Naru-chan,” Ayrome said as she waved.

“Hey Teuchi-kun and Ayrome-chan,” Naruto greeted them. “I brought my teammates again and our Sensei, Kakashi.”

“Yo,” Kakashi gave them a small wave.

“Great to see you again Kakashi,” Teuchi greeted.

“I guess that you know the wounders of Ramen too, huh sensei,” Naruto said with a smile

“I guess you could say that,” Kakashi shrugged lazily.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her sensei and teammate but had a small smile.

They order their ramen and chatted as they waited for it to cook.

“So you’re gonna be a medical ninja but also a frontline fighter,” Teuchi repeated

“Yeah! I need to keep an eye on these two,” Sakura gestured to her teammates. “But I also have what it takes to be a great medical ninja.”

“They’ve improved a lot in medicine,” Ayrome added. “They can do a lot for transgender people. Like I’ve heard they started to a study to find ways to get trans women pregnant.”

“Transgender people are people that have their body wrong right?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah that’s them,” Sasuke said nodding his head. “I had some family members like that. I had some cousins married to people of the same gender and people who didn't identify as male or female.” 

“Those are non-binary people,” Naruto added. She learned about it from Iruka-sensei after he did a lot of research after Naruto told him that she didn’t feel like a boy but wasn’t sure why. Iruka and Jiji got together and explained to her about the LGBT+ and then after a few days she went to them and told them she was a girl. Jiji said she could get some medicine that would stop her puberty and after she was a genin she could start hormonal therapy. She is very happy about how her body had started to slowly change. Her scent was changing and her body hair in places was gonna away. She should start going through probably 2.0 like a girl does soon. Naruto was planning to start doing stuff to make her voice sound more feminine once she was out of the closet to her teammates.

“I didn’t know you could date someone of the same gender,” Sakura mumbled as she was in deep thought.

“Yeah, but it can be hard since people don’t think it’s “Propper”, Ayrome said giving it air qualities. “Sometimes they have to move to another village or town if it’s not safe for them.”

“Luckily it’s more acceptable here than other places,” Kakashi told them and looked at Sasuke. “And if you’re an heir they just want you to have a surrogate mother or pick a sperm donor.”

Sasuke nodded his head. “I’ll keep that in mind if I never get married cause I’m not gay.” Sasuke looked directly at Naruto who had in past asked him due to his lack of interest in his fangirls

“Hey I didn’t bother you too much about it and I didn’t do it in front of people,” Naruto said with a frown. “I didn’t want to cause you any trouble if you were I was just interested.”

“Sasuke if you’re gay that's fine or,” Sakura told him before pausing and looking at Ayrome. “Wait can you like both or something?”

“Yeah it’s called bi but there’s also pansexual.” She told them. “Pansexual mean you don’t care about people gender basically and you have no problem if they’re not a male or female or if they’re trans.”

“Why does it matter if they’re trans?”Sasuke asked confused. 

“Some people don’t want to date someone if they’re trans for some dumb reason like guys tend to have problems if the girl they like was born with the wrong parts,” Naruto said with a frown. “People are dumb that way.”

“Yeah” Ayrome nodded her head.

“I don’t care if a guy has the same parts as me,” Sakura paused for a moment in thought. “Or if I like a girl and she has different parts then me.”

“That’s totally fine,” Kakashi said to reassure his student. When they went to have lunch he didn’t think his students would have life-altering discovers about themselves. “It’s perfectly normal to like girls and guys and everything beyond that and between.”

“Hn,” Sasuke said in agreement

Naruto bit her lip in thought. Everyone here seemed okay with the this even tho Sakura is freaking out about liking girls and boys. It remind Naruto when she started to figure out she was trans and pansexual. Sasuke also seemed to have been exposed to this and was tough it was fine. Kakashi sensei seems totally chill about it as well.

Naruto took a deep breath, “Sakura?”

Everyone looked at her, she stared at the table and refused to look at them. “I’m not really a boy...I’m a girl. I just got the wrong part ya know. I also like girls and boys and will everyone is just really pretty and it’s kinda hard to talk to people cause they’re so pretty. Like ya know that one girl in our early years with the really pretty brown hair and pink eyes?”

Sakura nodded her head.

“She was sooooo pretty like unbelievably pretty of course not as pretty as you but still,” Naruto got quieter and stopped rambling and paused. “Pretty”

Her team was quiet for a moment as they digest the new information. Ayrome smiled at Naruto

“Shit,” Teuchi cursed catching everyone’s attention as he quickly took the ramen off the heat. “I almost overcooked the ramen. Just have to do a few more thing then you guys can get your food.”

The quiet returned as they watch Teuchi and Ayrome make the food

“Naruto,” Sakura said finally. “She had a really pretty braid in her hair and always wear flowers that looked really nice with her eyes.”

“Yeah,” Naruto said nodding her head before looking at her teammates and sensei

“I don’t think our clothes are gonna make it through Kakashi new training so once the ripped beyond repair wanna go get some clothes with me,” Sakura asked

Naruto smiled softly and nodded her head. “I’d like that.”

“Naru,” Sasuke said gaining her attention. “You’re a very pretty girl like Sakura.” Sasuke looked unsure on how to compliment her but at least he was trying. At least he didn’t think her a monster or a freak

Tears started to form in Naruto eyes. “Thanks,” She said in a small voice.

There was a pleasant silence after as they waited for their food.

“Wait if I date a girl,” Sakura said suddenly. “That’s like twice the cute clothes.”

“Oh yeah! Like also if you have the same shoe size it’s more shoe and stuff.” Naruto added.

“Holy shit dating other girls is awesome!” Sakura said before she and Naruto started to talk about it.

“Yeah, but who would kill the spiders,” Sasuke asked. “Girls don’t like spiders, makes sense tho cause they’re creepy and gross.”

Teuchi and Ayrome set their bowls in front of them.

“Thanks,” They chimed in

“That’s a tough question,” Sakura said as she thought about it.

“If I date a girl I would,” Naruto paused and eat some before continuing. “I don’t really mind bugs, some are weird in creepy tho.”

“If I marry a girl and we both hate spider can I have you come over and deal with them then?” Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded her head since her mouth was full.

“Oh thank the Rmane gods,” Sakura sighed in relief.

“Amen,” Teuchi chimed in causing everyone to laugh.

They eat they’re full, Kakashi using a genjutsu to find his face as he ate.

They headed up to the assignment desk to get a D rank mission. Naruto feels a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. It felt amazing not to have to worry about being a girl or liking people regardless of their gender. Her team was also starting to grow closer together, like a family. That thought brought a smile to Naruto’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you have enjoyed the new chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any comments on how to improve my writing I'm happy to hear it. Having an amazing days and see you in the next chapter


	4. Two weeks pass

“Hey Jiji,” Naruto called as they walked into the room.

“Naruto you can’t call the Hokage that,” Sakura scolded her.

“Oh it’s fine,” Jiji waved off Sakura’s concerned.

“Oh guess what,” Naruto said excitedly. “They’re totally fine with me being a girl!! Sakura-chan even says she’ll help me pick out new clothes too!”

“That’s fantastic,” Iruka said with a smile.

“Naru-chan is always gonna be Naru-chan,” Sakura said with a smile

“Naru-chan?” Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s her nickname,” Sasuke said simply

“That’s adorable,” Iruka gushed.

“No! Not you too,” Naruto groaned before looking at the Hokage, “Jiji quick give us a D rank mission before they begin to aspire against me!”

“Very well,” he chuckles at their antics. “An old women need some yard work done along with repainting her fence. Everything you’ll need to know is in this scroll.”

“We’ll get right on it,” Kakashi said as he grabs the scroll, “Come along my cute little genin.”

Sasuke glared at the name but followed behind the others out of the room.

“Now as you do your work I want you all to hold four leaves on each hand,” Kakashi orders them as they walked to the old woman's house.

“Why’s that?” Naruto asked confused

“Probably cause we’ll be using our hands a lot so it’ll help us multi-tasks and be more aware,” Sakura suggested.

“Got it in one,” Kakashi said as he stopped in front of the house. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Naruto sensed someone slowly makes their way to the door before it was opened to reveal an old lady, probably older than the Hokage. “Are you the people here to work for me today?”

“Yep,” Kakashi gestured to the genin. “These kids will be doing all the hard work for you.”

She stared at Naruto with cold eyes, causing her to looked down at her feet and slouched as if to get away from the women’s sights.

“You,” she pointed at Naruto with a glare.” You paint my fence and after that I want you to rake my leaves. There also a large rock that needs to be moved out of my yard. The paint should be next to the fence.”

Naruto nodded and quickly moved to get started, wanting to get away from the cold eyes of the women

“Now for you lovely children I’ve got my garden that needs to be weeded and I would love it if you could replace the wires for me to hang my laundry.”

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other in confusion on the lady change of attitude with them. They stay silent and quickly got to work, the faster they do the sooner they get to go back to training and get Naruto away from the old lady.

Naruto created a couple of shadow clones to do the fence and deal with the rock. She raked the leaves by herself, she didn’t want to get done to fast and have to ask the old women for more work. She watched her teammates deal with the garden from the corner of her eyes. Naruto knew a good amount on plants, she liked to grow them in her little balcony. 

“Sasuke wait that’s not a weed!” Naruto yelled at her teammate causing him to freeze and look up at her. “That a rare plant that helps with joint pains!”

The old lady stared at the Jinchuuriki, “how did you know that?”

“Oh I grow some for the Hokage after he complained about his joints,” Naruto said quietly and didn’t meat the women’s eyes. “There also a few teas that’s supposed to help with it too.”

The lady studied Naruto closely for a moment before speaking, “why don’t you show me some of those teas and show me planets that might help me with my joint pain.”

Naruto waved goodbye at the old lady, Chika. She was nicer to Naruto after showing those teas and plants to help her. The village was slowly starting to get better, one person at a time. Naruto couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Sakura and Sasuke shared looks, something was going on with Naruto that they didn’t know. They need to find out more about it so they make people see Naruto for what she is, a great ninja.

Team 7 turned in their D rank and then quickly head back to the training grounds. Kakashi cute little genin was obviously excited to learn more and for their individual training.

“Kakashi-sensei how are you gonna teach us all different things at the same time?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah,” chimed in Naruto. “ Won’t it be difficult to keep track of us and what we’re learning.”

“I’ll be taking a page out of Naruto’s book,” Kakashi said with a one eye smile. “Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.”

Two Kakashi popped into existent one on each side of the original. “Each of you will have a Kakashi to guide you in afternoon training so I can make sure none of you get left behind or forgotten about..”

“Are you going to teach us that?” Asked Sasuke somewhat integrated.

“Yeah, it seems pretty useful!” Sakura added.

“No,” Kakashi said immediately. “The only reason Naruto can use it is because of her insane amount of chakra. The multi shadow clone jutsu is a forbidden jutsu for a reason. For the normal shadow clone jutsu, you give it half of your chakra. But if you make four your total chakra is broken down into four-part evenly. You two do not have enough chakra to use it as Naruto can. Sure it’s a great jutsu since you can use it for recon since with the shadow clone you will get the memories of the clone. And the fact that it’s sold and able to be used in fights as well. But if you use it reckless you will get chakra exhaustion or possibly die. I may teach you the shadow clone jutsu when you’re chunin but not the multi shadow clone jutsu.”

“Naruto must have a ton of chakra, Sakura said looking at her teammate with amazement.

“Hn,” Sasuke wasn't going to lie he was jealous of the power his teammate had over him but he’ll get strong enough to learn it one day. He’s an Uchiha, he’s naturally stronger and he must have his revenge.

“So I can use it to help me with training?”Naruto asked surprised. How did she not notices the memories?! She’s a total idiot at times, but now she knows she can get better and catch up to the others in basic knowledge that she lacks.

“You can use it for reading and practicing chakra control but not physical training,” Kakashi explained. “And we'll be using it for your chakra control and studying fuinjutsu, but at a limit since if you pop 100 clones each with new knowledge could be a major backlash on your brain so we’ll use twenty at a time and pop them one at a time.”

Naruto nodded her head, “You got it Sensei.” She gave him a grin and a thumbs up

“Now let’s get to training,” Kakashi told them. “I’m gonna take you away from each other so you won't be distracted by one another. I’m sure you all can talk about what you’re learning on you’re own time and talk about future strategies.”

Each Kakashi leads a genin away from each other and to an area of their own, but not too far away so that if something goes wrong the original Kakashi ca quickly step in and help.

“Now Naruto I want five clones working on the leaf exercise and 5 working on tree walking. You can only truly master tree walking when you can walk up a tree and have the ability to fight on them,” Kakashi explained when he saw his student’s confusion. “I want three clones reading the Fuinjutsu books that I’ve brought today. The last seven will be doing exercises to sense chakra.”

Kakashi created three clones. “The seven clones will be blindfolded and will have to tag each Kakashi.”

Naruto nodded and quickly made the clones, they already knew what to do and got started.

“Now I want you to start wearing this five-pound weight as we train and when you’re out and about,” Kakashi said as he handed her the weights.

Naruto wrapped the five-pound weights on her ankles she makes sure the weights are secured before looking at Kakashi-sensei.

“I’ll be throwing these blunt kunai at you and I want you to start dodging them,” Kakashi showed her the kunai he would be throwing. “Now I’m gonna hit you a lot in the beginning but don’t give up or you won’t improve. I have faith in you’re abilities.”

Naruto nodded with a determined look on her face. “Hai Sensei, I’m ready and I won’t give up no matter what dattebayo!

With Sakura, Kakashi started to explain their training regiment of the afternoon.

“We’ll gonna use this time to make you stronger, stronger than you ever thought you could be. We already know your punch can pack quite a punch but it’s not enough. You want to be a front line fighter along with your teammates but also a medic so you’ll have to put everything you have into you’re training. No more dieting, no more hoping for Sasuke to save you because I’m gonna training you to save yourself and not need anyone to have to save you.” Kakashi told her firmly. Sakura had already begun to realize this for herself but Kakashi couldn’t take any chances in the battlefield.

Sakura nodded her head she knew why Kakashi was having this talk with her. When she joined the genin team before the wave mission she thought everything would be fine and she didn’t have to worry cause Sasuke was there to save her but she was just a burden to him. Sasuke is strong but he’s not strong enough to protect her all the time. She knows Naruto will also protect her but like Sasuke, Naruto won’t be able to watch her all the time and especially in battle. Sakura won’t be the reason they got hurt. She won’t endanger her team because she is weak and unable to protect herself.

“I won’t be someone who needs people to protect her anymore, I’m gonna be fighting side by side my team and win the battle together Sensei,” Sakura told him firmly with determination clear in her eyes.

Kakashi gave her a one eye smile before pulling out some weights to put on her wrists. “You’ll be wearing these around your wrist to help strengthen your arms for stronger punches. This afternoon we’ll be going over first aid and how to apply that along with some genjutsu that you’ll learn.”

“Hai Sensei!”

Kakashi threw a wooden sword at Sasuke, he almost dropped it in surprise. Kakashi then handed him the 5-pound weights for his ankles.

“I’ll be teaching you Kenjutsu, dodging this afternoon, and you’ll be wearing these weights for now on till you get used to them then we’ll increase the weights. Tomorrow we’ll be working on your sharingan. But first, you need to understand something.”

“What?” Sasuke asked

“This team won’t hold you back from you’ goals,” Kakashi state causing Sasuke to freeze. “The reason that this village is so strong his our bonds to each other. Our want to protect our comrades makes us stronger. Hasn’t Naruto grown so much because of her bonds to you? She wants to grow strong and protect the village cause rapid growth. I don’t doubt that if you told them you want to kill your brother, they would come and join you on it and help you achieve that dream. So don’t think that your teammates are beneath you, they’ll make you stronger than you ever thought possible. Do you understand that Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked at the sword in his hand, one of the reasons Kakashi had started to train the team more serious was them wanting not to be weak and putting each other in danger because of their weakness. Maybe being on this team could help him achieve his dreams of killing him, maybe these bonds would help him grow stronger but… His rage for vengeance was supposed to do that. But Naruto has grown stronger without it, she no longer a dope and catching up to everyone. Sasuke was confused and he wasn’t sure which path to go but he understood what his sensei was saying, but he was still confused about what he should do.

“I get what you’re saying,” Sasuke said after a while. He did but he wasn’t sure which path he should take, he’ll wait and see and pick the path at a later date.

Team 7 training continued like this for the next two weeks some of the things that changed was in the morning the did water walking as they did katas and doge as Kakashi threw blunt kunai at them, and would spare after their midday snack. They would trade off with who would spare with Kakashi sensei and shadow clone Kakashi would randomly throw blunt kunai at them throughout the day, sometimes one of them would join in on the throwing to improve their aim. He would also randomly ask them questions if they got the questions wrong he would make them run a lap around the village then explain the answer to them and answer their questions.

Since Naruto wanted to become Hokage Kakashi started to drill in info that she’ll likely need such as village alliances, clans, and important historical figures that weren’t just about Konoha. Kakashi would randomly show up at her house around dinner with Sasuke following. Sasuke would be annoyed but after four days of it, he only pretended to be. Naruto enjoyed the company at her small apartment and not be alone for a little while longer.

Kakashi asked Sakura random medical questions to check her memory. Sakura would now heal her teammates'injuries after the first week of training. The injuries weren’t serious and made good practices for Sakura. Once training was over and if Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto weren’t gonna hang out Sakura would train with Yasu, Kakashi “Doctor. Yasu wasn’t an actual doctor but a medic Ninja, but Kakashi would only get check-ups by them. Kakashi gave her more books one poison and cures along with a new genjutsu to learn.

He asked Sasuke about how to get out of dangerous situations with the fewest casualties. Sasuke started to teach his team the Unchia Polices sign langue so they wouldn’t need to talk to communicate. 

The afternoon training had also changed after the first week. Naruto wore 25-pound weights now but she wears a simple black band with fuinjutsu carefully stitched into, to cause the weight instead of getting new ones. They were gravity seal to cause the weight can to be easily adjusted to increase or decrease the weights. There were also seals to increase the bands' durability. Sakura wore 15-pound weights and Sasuke wore 20-pound weights both were the cloths like Naruto’s.

Naruto still had twenty clones made every day but now ten would run in the tree with twenty leaves on them and blindfolded as they looked for five of Kakashi clones. Seven would read more on fuinjutsu, two would practice their calligraphy. The one would read books on other ninja villages and nations.

Naruto would go through an obscure course she made and Kakashi would talk to her about things she’ll need to know and through sharp kunai at her and other things. She had gotten much faster and great at dodging. Kakashi was running out of things to teach her on fuinjutsu but did his best to guide her on her path to become a fuinjutsu master.

Sakura had got very good at the two C rank genjutsu, Magen: Gen Kizu, it makes people believe they have been seriously wounded. They will see the wounds and will feel the pain. Magen: Konkoni Arazi no Jutsu, it changes the appearance of the area causing your opponent to become disoriented. Sakura strength had improved greatly. Kakashi had started training her to use Chakra to enhanced her punches, along with learning the body weak points.

Sasuke had found a kenjutsu he wanted to learn, it said that those with lighting chakra should use it. It was called Shomei Surasshu, Sasuke could use lighting ninjutsu he could incorporate it in the style. The style focuses on slashing the important tendons in the human body that is used for movements and chakra use. Sasuke had also fully awakened all three tomes of his sharingan. Now Sasuke trained with Kakashi to learn how to switch between using Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Kakashi had a shadow clone throw things at Sasuke who had to dodge. 

They also started to become closer as a team. Sasuke was less cold in general and started to loosen up. Instead of insulting his teammates he would give them constructive cretinism and give them pointers on what to work on. Sakura stopped hitting Naruto in the head as hard as she could, now it was a friendly punch on the shoulder instead. Sakura still loved Sasuke but decide to be his friend and not an annoying fangirl. Naruto didn’t do pranks much anymore to busy hanging out with her team or reading a book on fuinjutsu which she now wouldn’t be seen without. Kakashi wasn’t seen with his porn out as much too busy talking to his genin. He was still late by an hour but usually brought a little snack for them to eat or a drink and a funny reason why he was late. His little monsters would usually use this time to practices their skills. Naruto using shadow clones for chakra control as she read fuinjutsu. Sasuke practices kenjutsu and doge with a Naruto shadow clone throwing stuff at him. Sasuke would read a book on anatomy or treatments for different types of series injuries.

Kakashi watches his cute little genin spar. They have grown much in the past two weeks, but they still weren’t chunin martial in his eyes but by the time the exams were here they would be, but first, they need to learn something important.

“I need you all to gather around,” Kakashi told them. They stopped the spare and gathered around Kakashi Sensei. “The day after tomorrow we’ll be going on a C rank mission to deal with a group of bandits that have been ambushing travels and killing them if they don’t have enough gold on them.”

“We can do it Sensei,” Naruto told him with determination. “We've come a long way since the Wave mission”

“I have no doubt on that but it’s likely that we won’t be capturing all of them for prison, on this mission you are likely going to go through your first kill,” Kakashi told them grimly.

The three genins froze, they all knew they would have to someday kill but it didn’t make it any less shocking.

“It will be difficult but to prepare for it I’ve brought you each a rabbit to kill,” Kakashi pointed to the three little rabbits that were resting by a tree. “I’m hoping this will make sure when you kill it won’t cause you to freeze in battle. I’ll be honest, it will never get easy to take a life tho it feels easier killing those who have caused great harm to others. We are ninjas and we have to kill people to protect people who can not defend themselves.”

Sasuke was emotionless and Sakura bit her lip, Naruto nodded her head with a frown.

Kakashi handed them each a rabbit and a kunai to do it.

Naruto looked at her friends. She knew it would be hardest on Sasuke, she knew about that someone killed his entire family and he saw the aftermath. This is the first time he’ll be dealing with death again. Naruto quickly sliced the rabbits neck. She whipped the tears that began to form. The rabbit death was quick and painless, a clean way to go then the death the rabbit might have gone through.

Sakura followed Naruto’s action a moment next. Tears had formed in her eyes as she set the rabbit gently down next to Naruto’s.

Sakura places a hand on Sasuke’s arm, Sasuke looked at them before back at his rabbit. He closed his eyes and killed it. Tears rolled down his face and he let go of the rabbit. Naruto dragged him into a hug and Sakura quickly followed.

“Why? Why was it so hard when he could kill them all without a second thought?” Sasuke cried out. “How could my brother kill them all just to test his strength when it was so hard for me to kill a simple rabbit?!”

Sakura and Naruto eye widen at the fact it was Sasuke’s older brother that had killed everyone.

“Because you are a better person who cares about life,” Naruto told him quickly. “You know every life is precious even that of an animal. You have a heart that cares and know that lives shouldn't be taken so easily unlike that bastard”

Naruto pulled back and looked Sasuke in the eyes. “You have a heart that wants to protect people not cause the death of people. You are better than that jack ass for it.”

Sasuke nodded before sobbing into Naruto’s shoulder.

Kakashi pulled his genin close and held them. He was proud at Naruto for telling Sasuke those wise words of comfort and Sakura silent support.

They spent the next while just sitting together in silents.

“When you go after him,” Naruto said breaking the silence. “We’ll be right by your side, he won’t get away with what he’s done.”

“Thank you,” Sasuke whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I kinda fast forward on the training but give you the basics of what's going on since I don't want to bore you with their training but also not making them magically strong as hell.


	5. Updates

So basically I will now be updating on Sunday every two weeks. I’m doing this so I can spend more time improving my writing and trying to smooth out each chapter because I believe I can make the chapters better but I need time for it. I’m also getting busy with school work and writing a book of my own. I hope you all understand why I won’t be able to update as frequently as I would like. Also when you give me the amazing constructive criticism, can you please tell me wats to improve or suggestions. It would help so much in helping me write better since I want to improve it for you all and myself. See you alll in the next chapter and I hope you have a lovely day.


	6. Day off

Naruto groaned as she woke up, she glanced at her alarm clock to see the time, 8:12 am. She had started to naturally wake up around 8 now so she would have an hour to get ready and be at the training grounds. She still set her alarm clock to make sure she wouldn’t oversleep but it wasn’t as necessary now.

Naruto got out of her bed and went for a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair has gotten longer. Her bangs stopped short of her chin now, along with the rest of her hair. It started to settle down due to the weight but still a little spiky. 

“Maybe I should ask Sakura for an idea on how to style her hair now?” Naruto wondered out loud.

Naruto went through her clothes which was lacking a lot, all her jumpsuits were destroyed. She only had three shirts and two pants left along with a pair of shorts. Naruto bit her lip, she needs to get new clothes today along with ninja equipment. It would be very expensive but things have changed and she is no longer extremely overcharged by the village.

After Naruto D rank mission since coming back from the wave she went to the store, she was felled with anxiety about what would happen. She stopped trying to buy healthy food after she paid double the amount for almost spoiled food so she decided to start buying package ramen since it was cheap and lasted a long time. It was easier and the store started to charge her a little less over the years so it wasn’t double the price but instead the regular price the past couple of months.

When she finally entered the store she kept her head down and tried to make herself as small as she could. She grabbed the older looking things like vegetable that were probably starting to wilt in a couple of days. She slowly walked up to pay for her food. The store owner stared at her with cold calculating eyes before they soften at the scared kid in front of him. She wasn’t a fox but a kid, the owner cursed himself for his ignorance.

“This is all gonna go bad before the end of the week, go grab the fresh things,” he ordered her.

Naruto looked up from her hands in shock.

“You never were the fox,” He began. “I should have realized that sooner, then let my hatred and grief blind me. I heard about your last mission and how you wanted to go help the town instead of leaving the guy. The nine tails wouldn't have done that, so I talked to one of my ninja customers and he explained how you are a scroll and all that ninja shit. So go get some fresh vegetables and good meat. Just leave the food here since I need to throw it out, now don’t grab any of that moldy shit got it?”

Naruto felt tears form in her eyes. The village was starting to change, people were stop seeing her for a fox that she wasn’t. “Thanks,” She whispered as she whipped her tears away. She smiled brightly at the man before happily going to grab the fresh food.

He even charged her half the price saying how he was making up for charging her extra all these years.

Due to these Naruto had more money than she ever had since she was no longer charged extra but less now. It shouldn't be a problem if she used most of her money today since tomorrow is the mission and since it’s a C rank it will pay more than the D rank mission but less then they're A rank mission.

Naruto put on her orange t-shirt and her black shorts. The shorts had a lot of pockets so she can use scrolls to seal up her percusses today and not have to hold everything. Naruto tried to find some kind of jacket tho, thanks to the hormones Naruto has begun to develop breast. It was just the second stage of breast development but Naruto didn’t want the village to figure it out. So Naruto needs a jacket, she found an old back one to go with her shorts. Naruto let out a sigh of relief before happily putting it on. Naruto will need to buy a few training bras and maybe a standard sports bra.

Naruto made herself a nice breakfast Tamago Kake Gohan, rice with soy sauce and salt topped with a raw egg usually but she liked to scrambled eggs so changed the recipe for her tastes. It was easy to make but also good for you. Naruto happily ate her breakfast but her mind wanders to her teammates, Sakura should be free and they did briefly talk about getting new ninja clothes since their clothes were going to be destroyed thanks to Kakashi sensei training he’ll. Maybe if Sakura free they could see if Sasuke would like to join, he probably needs new clothes maybe even look at some ninja equipment since he hadn’t found a sword he’d like yet.

Naruto placed her bowls in the sink when there was a knock on her door. She made sure she was wearing her jacket before answering it.

“Hey Naru,” Sakura said as she opened the door. Sasuke gave her a nod of a greeting. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Naruto asked confused.

“Oh Sasuke and I bumped into each other on the way here, apparently we both decided to get you first so we could all go shopping today before looking for the other,” Sakura explained.

“We all need new clothes after what Kakashi has out of through,” Sasuke added

“Oh if we’re gonna go and buy a lot let me get some sealing scrolls so we don’t have to carry everything,” Naruto left the door open as she went to grab them. 

Sasuke and Sakura let themselves in and closely studied the apartment as Naruto went through her scrolls to find empty ones for them to use. Sasuke and Sakura shared looks, it was very empty of personal items. There was one old chair and two new ones Kakashi gave her since him and Sasuke came over for dinner. Naruto only had one pic and that was of team seven, it was set onto her bedside table and probably one of the first things she saw when she woke up. There was no rugs and decorating but a small balcony with some pants on it from what they could tell. It seemed that Naruto has never been given anything such as presents, just free ramen.

“I didn’t know it was so empty,” Sakura sighed to Sasuke so that Naruto wouldn’t overhear.

“The chairs were added when we started coming over for dinner more often. It’s been on my mind lately how little she truly has,” Sasuke admits sadly.

“Naruto is only ever treated to food, never anything physical like pictures or stuff animals. I figured maybe some ninja supplies but it seems like I was wrong.”

“Maybe we can get her some things today,” Sasuke suggests.

“Deal,” Sakura sighted quickly as it seemed Naruto found what she was looking for.

“Okay, so I got six scrolls, two for each of use, one for clothes and then ninja equipment Dattebayo,” Naruto handed them the scrolls and flashed them a large smile.

“That’s really sweet of you,” Sakura told her with a smile of her own.

“Thanks, Naru,” Sasuke said simply with his eyes soften into gratitude.

“No problem, we friends and friend help each other right?” Naruto asked nervously afraid she was overstepping. “And I was planning on using them anyway.”

“We best friends Naruto,” Sakura told her firmly. “Isn't that right Sasuke?”

Sasuke nodded his head, “I never had friends but I’m pretty sure we would qualify as at least good friends from what I can tell.”

Naruto smiled happily, “Now let’s go and buy some new clothes.”

“I know a good place to go,” Sasuke told them all.

“Then lead the way, then,” Sasuke bit his lip in thought before grabbing Naruto hand and walking, Naruto grabbed Sakura’s hand.

Sakura and Naruto shared looks of surprised before smiling at each other. They walked down the street together with Naruto happily in the middle. Sasuke was getting better by showing small amounts of physical affection and affection in general. He was being freer with his emotions. Even more so after that emotional group hug yesterday.

“This is the place,” Sasuke said and letting go of Naruto hand. Naruto followed behind him inside dragging Sakura along before letting go of her hand.

“Let’s help Naruto pick out clothes first,” Sakura suggested, there were no completes so they went on the hunt.

Sakura asked Naruto what colors she wanted, orange and black she decided on for her new ninja outfit but said if they were getting some other clothes then ninja blue would also work. Sasuke found some long black ninja pants and black shinobi sandals that stopped below her knees that Naruto liked. Sakura showed her her orange kimono styled top with long sleeves with a black border with a black obi to hold it close. They picked out some black fingerless gloves that went halfway her arm, she could add seals to it later. They got ten of each of the items. Naruto said she looked into seals that should add more durability so their clothes wouldn’t destroy so easily and promised to use them on their clothes as well. 

Sakura asked Sasuke to go look for normal clothes for Naruto to wear, then Sakura helps Naruto with bras. Sakura said that they should just get sports bras instead of training bras so they wouldn't waste their money on things Naruto would probably outgrow quickly. They then found a nice sundress that was a sky blue for her along with some other everyday clothes. Sakura told Naruto that they could stop at a shop to dye her headband black.

Naruto glanced at the clock to see it was 9:37.

“So who’s next?” Sakura asked.

“You go on ahead, I can wait for us to look for my stuff.”

They then split up to go look for clothes. Naruto showed her red fingerless gloves that would stop below her elbows that has metal plates like Kakashi’s. They found a red sleeveless top with slits at her hips that stop mid-thigh the end had a white border. They found black shorts the stopped above her knees and black closed toed shinobi saddles. Sasuke showed her a light salmon short top that had short sleeves, that also had a white border with a zipper that went to the side. Sakura got ten of each as well. Sakura picked out some everyday clothes that she would like as well with input from Sasuke who was surprisingly good at it.

Sasuke grumbled, “My mom dragged me around all the time when she went shopping for clothes.”

Naruto and Sakura shared smiles as they are happy that Sasuke had begun to talk about his family openly.

It was then Sasuke turn for some new clothes. Sasuke found opened ninja saddles that stopped at his knees. Naruto found a sleeveless shirt with a wide collar and a zipper. It was black and Sakura found light purple pants that would go with the shirt. Sasuke found some fingerless gloves that went to his elbows so that his arms were more protected. Sasuke grabs ten following his teammates explains. Sasuke grabs some everyday clothes similar to his old ninja gear.

They approach the shop owner ready to purchase their items.

“Could I get the Uchiha symbol on the back of all my shirts? Along with a red spiral on all the orange kimono tops back and finally a white circle at the bottom of the red dresses?” Sasuke asked politely. He then grabs Naruto’s headbands that hang loosely around her neck and placed it on the pile. “You do dye jobs for Shinbe headbands correct?”

“Yes Uchiha-suma,” the owner said with a nod and a friendly smile.

“Then please could you dye the clothe black.”

“Of course Uchiha-suma, it will be done by 1 pm today, so around an two,” The owner told him as he rang them up before Naruto or Sakura could take out their wallets Sasuke paid for the whole thing. They opened their mouths to argue but he already walked out of the shop

“Seal these up in the scrolls,” Sasuke said handing the clothes to Naruto, she huffed at him before sealing them away.

“We could have paid you Bake,” Sasuke told him with a frown. “You didn't have to pay for our stuff. We have the money to buy it all for ourselves you know.”

Sasuke shrugged in response, “I have more money then I know what to do with. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is,” Naruto said with a frown. “Even tho you have money you need to spend carefully so you be able to do repairs on your house and make sure you and any future kids you have will be able to afford stuff. And don't forget medical bills which will happen cause we’re a ninja and Sakura doesn’t know how to heal everything yet.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to agree but Sakura elbows him in the side. He glared at her but Sakura acted as nothing happened.

“You just had to figure out what you can spend all the time huh,” Sakura said clueing in Sasuke why Naruto possible upset. “So you probably have to keep close track on what you're spending and save money for your medical bills for hormones or check-ups huh.”

Sasuke eye widens slightly as it dawned on him. Naruto had to be careful with what she spent cause she had no one that brings in the money and now that she is a ninja and legally an adult the orphan founds no longer contribute to her. She only made her money from the D rank missions. 

“Yeah but I’m working on this really cool seal that will cause my body to create the same levels of hormones as a girl my age,” Naruto told them excitedly, “I was hoping for your input on the matter Sakura-chan! Then maybe create a seal that will give me the correct hormones as I grow and age which would be amazing.”

“I can take a look at it later,” Sakura promised her.

“Sweet, you guys want to go get some food?” Naruto asked excitedly.

They all agreed and decided to go out to the barbeque this time. They chattered happily about things and what they wanted to after eating since they had time. Sasuke wants to go find a sword, Naruto wanted more sealing paper, ink, and brushes. Sakura wanted some more medical supplies so they decide to go wandering around ninja shops and waste their time after lunch. Naruto also told them about how she did some of her best pranks that they found hilarious. Especially how she was able to paint the entire Hokage muniment without anyone noticing till she was done.

A waiter showed them to their sits and gave them time to order. Naruto and Sakura shared aside and Sasuke had the empty side of the both. They decided on some green tea to drink and a popular course of meats.

Sakura told them about some tasteless poisons you could easily slip into the sauces of foods, Sasuke and Naruto silently agreed never to make Sakura hate them in free of how easily she’ll get rid of them.

“Well if it isn’t my cute little genin,” Kakashi lazily walked over. “You guys out for lunch too?”

“Yeah, cause I was outvoted for ramen,” Naruto pouted at her teammates. Sakura smiled at her cuteness and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

“You know as well as I do that one shouldn’t survive on Ramen alone” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

“I know, I’ve gotten smart than that,” Naruto complained. “I only eat it for lunch now!”

“Yeah but if you could you would eat it for every meal,” Sakura pointed out with a grin.

“Of course I would!”

“Wouldn’t you get bored of it eventually?” Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Never! And it’s not like it’s any different towards your tomato addiction Sasuke!”

“She got you there,” Sakura gave him a cheeky grin.

“One word, dumplings.” Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other causing Naruto to burst out laughing

“If you keep going on like this then I guess I won’t join you for lunch,” Kakashi said as he sat down next to Sasuke. “Which is a shame since I thought I might pay for it too, you three are causing too much of a trouble to deal with today.”

The three genins shared looks before turning to their sensei. “If we stop.” Sasuke started with an amused smile.

“It would just be,” Sakura counited with an innocent smile.

“Too boring for you,” Naruto finished with a large fox-like grin.

“Well it would certainly be quieter,” Kakashi said with a shrug

“Oh, can you come with us to get more Ninja gear?” Naruto asked as she remembered that he and Sasuke should look for their personal weapons.

“Hmm, well I don't have any plans so I don’t see why not,” Naruto high five Sasuke happily.

“Hey Sensei?” Sakura asked remembering their earlier conversations.

“Hmm?”

“What are some ways that I could poison the tea that is flavorless and odorless?”

Kakashi begins to teach them poisons they could use. Much to Naruto’s and Sasuke dismays it seems like Sakura was taking notes. No matter since they had a fun lunch chatting away and messing with each other. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his genin, they were a true team and friends.

Kakashi paid for the meal as promised once they finished. They went to get the rest of the clothes that were waiting for them. Kakashi quickly praised his students for using scrolls in such a way, most shinobi forget how much useful sealing scrolls were. Kakashi had them follow closely as he heads towards his favorite shop for the weapons.

“Sasuke you should probably keep an eye out for something that can conduct chakra so you can use your lighting abilities easier with your sword,” Kakashi advised him getting a nod in return before turning to Naruto. “You want a short blade so nothing longer then you’re arm is what I suggest.”

Sakura browsed the shop as the other two went looking. Sasuke looks at all the swords that were before looking closer for a chokuto sword. The chokuto was a single edge straight sword that Sasuke thought would work best with him. He paused for a moment before taking a step back to look at an open case.

It had a black scabbard but the hilt was the same shade of red of the Uchiha clan. It was longer than the average chokuto. Carefully he picked it up from the stand it was set on and held it. It was heavy but he will get used to its weight soon enough. He red the little info card to see it was made out of the metal that can conduct chakra easily without warping the blade. He slashed the air and gave a slight nod of approval.

“I see you found your weapon then,” Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi watching him in approval.

“Yes,” Sasuke nodded his head.

“I’m sure you’ll use it well, and now we’ll use it during training instead of those wooden ones.” There was a slight shiver of fear Sasuke felt as he looked into Kakashi’s eye. Once they came back it would truly be hell.

Naruto carefully looked at every blade and imagined each one in a fight. Naruto stopped at a Tanto, or a short sword. It was around the size of 15 cm, the hilt was black leather with red cloth wrapped around it, the scabbard was black. It was perfect and just what Naruto was looking for.

“Good choice,” Kakashi said with a smile.

Sasuke gave his own nod and Sakura smiled brightly at her teammate. 

"I'm glad to see you're all ready for the C rank mission," Kakashi told them as they head off to pick up their clothes.

"We'll prepared sensei," Sasuke told him with a smirk. "We can handle this, trust us."

Kakashi smiled once more, "I already do."


	7. Team up with old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while a lot was happening and stuff, I'll try and update at least once a month from now on

Naruto doubled checked that her bag had everything she would need. She made sure to pack everything she would need and things she might need. She would stop at Iruka-senie apartment before she went to meet up with everyone. He could water her plants like when she took the wave mission. She opened the door and looked back into the apartment of hers. She imagines two adults, one with red hair and one with blonde hair like hers.

“I’ll be home soon Mom and Dad,” Naruto said with a sad smile on her face before she left. Naruto ran on the roofs to avoid the morning crowds, she sent a slight thank you to Kakashi-sensei for teaching them how to run on roofs safely with their chakra. She hopped off the roof of Iruka’s building and jumped down the balconies till she reached his. She knocked on the glass door to the rest of the apartments.

Iruka was wearing his casual wear tho it looked like he had been waiting for her to show up, he gestured for her to come in.

“Hey, Iruka-sensei!” Naruto yelled cheerfully as she opened the door, she tackled hug him but he easily caught her and hugged her back tightly.

Iruka let her go and she easily landed on the floor, he smiled at her happily but she could tell he was worried. “Now you know to be really careful on that mission, right?”

“I’ll be awesomely careful cause I got my friends and Kakashi Sensei watching my back I got their backs too! So there no need to worry so much Datteboya!”

“I know but still,” Iruka scratted at his old scar on his nose. “I know I don’t say it much but I care about you tons Naru-chan, your like the little sister I never had and I can’t help but worry. This will be your first C rank and you’ll be dealing with Bandits.”

Naruto could help but feel warm inside of being called Iruka sister. She had thought of him as a brother but didn't say anything, she was scared he would leave her. She gave him her Fox grin.” I handled the mist swordsman Zubusa and we came out okay! That was before we got serious about our training too so it’ll be just fine! We’ll be back before you know!”

Iruka smiled softly at her and messed up her hair, “I know just be careful still.”

“I will and thanks for water my plans,” Naruto said with a grin as she handed him her spare key.

“It’s no problem now you best be on your way.”

“Got it bye Iruka Sensei!’ She yelled as she left once more out the way she came.

They had decided to meet up at noon at the gate, Naruto would still be pretty early but she had no problems since Sasuke and Sakura were typically early so she wouldn’t be by her self.

Naruto landed on the street since she would be there any second, as she walked closer to see the gate she saw that Sasuke and Sakura where there but they weren’t alone.

Team ten seemed to be leaving the village as well today. Ino was hugging Sasuke arm and he seemed annoyed with Sakura laughing at his misery. Ino looked confused for a moment before she started to argue with Sakura. Shikamaru and Chuji were just watching, Shikamaru looked bored and Choji was eating his chips.

Naruto had stopped and thought about hiding till they left since she was sure how they would react to her but it seemed Sakura had other plans. She stopped arguing with Ino when she noticed her and stared at her for a moment with her face slightly red. Sasuke followed her line of sight before freezing as he saw her.

Naruto felt her face heat up with their attention, they both looked really pretty with their new outfits. She couldn't help worry if she looked weird in her new outfit.

Sakura took a step toward her, Sasuke noticed and shoved Ino off of him before taking a step toward her as well. They paused and look at each other with a glare before running at her.

 Before Naruto knew it they were each hugging one of her arms and glaring at each other slightly before turning their attention towards her once more. 

“You look so Cute Naru-chan! I knew that these clothes would look good on you but you're even cuter then I thought!” Sakura had a large smile on her face and Sasuke gave a nod. 

“Cute sounds about right”

“You guys look amazing in your new ninja wear as well, very mature and pretty,” Naruto said with a smile as they let go of her arms.

“THAT’S NARUTO?!?! But he looks like a girl!?!” Ino yelled catching teams seven attention.

Sasuke gave her his best glare causing her to take a step in surprise of his anger. “So what? Who cares if Naruto is a girl? Naruto is Naruto no matter what.”

Sakura smirk as she crossed her arms and moved in front of Naruto blocking her from view, “You’re just annoyed that Naruto is prettier then your are you Ino-pig?”

“What! How dare you, why I should knock some sense into ya?” Ino yelled storming over to Sakura and thought a punch tho Sakura easily caught it and simply raised an eyebrow at Ino struggles to get her fist out of Sakura’s grip. 

“You may talk a big talk Ino but you don’t have the strength to back it up which is dangerous not just for you but for your team. You need to get stronger and not just rely on your clans jutsu.” Sakura let go as Ino once more tired to pull back her fist causing her to fall on her butt. “I’m only telling you this so you can get stronger and not end up getting yourself killed.”

“Shut up Forehead! I am not!” Ino yelled out but bit her lip in frustration at how much Sakura has changed since she joined Team Seven. 

“You’re gonna end up getting yourself killed in a fight or getting your teammates killed trying to defeat you,” Sasuke said with a sigh. “You guys have potential but you haven’t been training to fulfill that potential.”

Ino looked surprised but also happy that her crush said she had potential to become a strong ninja, she totally gonna get him to fall for her if she gets stronger.

“Aren’t you guys being a little to harsh with her?” Shikamaru asked, he knew they were telling the truth, but they could have gone in a different way of telling her.”

“She wouldn’t listen unless she saw how weak she is due to her lack of training and motivation,” Naruto said causing Choji and Shikamaru to jump in surprise. “This is what can happen if you don’t stay alert more, an enemy can sneak behind you and attack.”

“But we’re in the Village so we should be fine!’ Ino sais with a frown.

“That is true but it never hurts to be on your guard plus it makes it easier to shift into full awareness when leaving the village.” Sakura pointed out causing Ino to glare at her but not say anything. 

Naruto walked over and offered her hand to help her up, Ino stared at her before sighing and letting her help her up and looked confused as she looked at the trees and smiled.

“Well I hate to interrupted but we have some bandits to handle,” Kakashi said as he appeared in the middle of the group before patting Naruto head. “Good jump sensing me and letting your teammates know I was here.”

“Thanks, the training really helped me plus Sasuke helped me come up with a suitable system to alert them to people, but I figured it was time for you to show your self,” Naruto said with a slight blush and alarge grin due to his praise.

Team ten could help but be surprised at the fact that Naruto was the one to figure out that Kakashi sensei was here, they had no idea.

“Will it is time to get going anyway, so why don’t you seal up everyone supplies like I know you been wanting to since you got here,” Kakashi said with his conic one eye smile.

Naruto nodded happly before turning to her teams mates who handed over their bags for her to seal their things so it wouldn’t take up much weight.

“Where are you guys going on for your mission?” Ino asked Sasuke hoping he would ask the same.

“Just dealing with some bandits, nothing too hard if our intel is correct,” Sasuke answered simply but when it became apparent he would be asking Ino frowned sadly.

“What are you guys doing?” Sakura asked when she noticed Ino frown. Sasuke could have asked but if it’s not his teammates he doesn’t seem to care much about other peoples feelings.

“Oh nothing much really we just going to a town to help out with some stuff,” Ino said trying to make it sounds more interesting than saying they were gonna help a farmer plant seeds

“Hmm yeah I talked to Asuma and we decided to walk there with you since our mission isn’t far from the town.”.Kakashi said with a shrug but Ino let out a squeal of excitement since she gets to spend even more time with Sasuke.

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier! We could have made plans for our formations to fit team ten better!” Sakura yelled angerly

“Don’t worry about I already got some formations in mind that are smiler to what we’re used to but able to fit any of the genin teams,” Naruto reassured her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“How did you come up with them?” Shikamaru asked slightly interested in what Naruto seemed to have planed.

“Oh I broke into the filing office every few days to read files so if we get joint missions I can plan accordingly to our strengths, it a training exercise Kakashi has me do both to improve my skills and the security of the files.” Naruto smiled largely cause team Ten to once more be surprised at how much team seven has changed altogether.

“No wonder people been acting weirdly at the offices these past few weeks,” Asuma said as he had finally arrived.

“I can’t believe some showed up later then Kakashi,” Sasuke said with slightly raised eyebrows.

“I know, he’s always late at least one hour, I wonder what that says about Asuma-Sensei?” Sakura said with a shrug as Naruto handed her bag back.

“Oh come on, I was that late,” Asuma said with his hands up in a defensive way.

“We should probably start heading that way now or else we won’t get anywhere before sundown, we can complain about Asuma hold us up as we go,” Kakashi said with his one-eyed grin.”

“I’m never gonna live this down,” Asuma mumbled.

“Nope,” Naruto popped her P with a grin


	8. The Journey Begins

     “Kakashi-sensei should I create a perimeter?” Naruto asked as they started their journey with team ten.

     Kashish messed up Naruto’s hair with a proud smile, “I was just about to ask you to do so, nice job with thinking ahead of me. Make ten of them so there won’t be much of a gap for enemies to slip thought.”

    Naruto smiled brightly, unlike her other teams she had accepted the hair messing up and decide to just let Kakashi do it, beside it made her feel happy for some reason and cared for like when Iruka takes her to get ramen. 

   Naruto created five shadow clones, “You all know what to do.” They nodded and leaped away to get into positions. Naruto turned to the other team, “My shadow clones will keep an eye out and will alert us if there any danger like bandits or animals to avoid like wolves or wild boar.”

     “Those were shadow clones then,” Asuma said with clear surprise.” Do you really have enough Chakra to safely to do that? Also is ten a little overkill for the amount of chakra you have, you could collapse from chakra exhaustion.”

      “No need to worry since Naru-Chan had the most chakra in our class and tons to spare,” Sasuke said with a shrug and a slight proud smile at the surprised looks he received.

     “Don't worry about us too. Kakashi made us promise not to try and learn it since we don’t have enough chakra but he might teach us once we become Chuini,” Sakura explains to them and dodged out of the way when Kakashi went to mess up her hair.

     That seemed to calm Asuma’s worry, but the rest or team ten was confused at how they were acting. Naruto looked like a girl and seems to be friends with Sakura and Sasuke. Then Sasuke actually showed some emotions. But that just the tip of the iceberg, Sakura seemed to no longer have a crush on Sasuke but seemed to be fighting for Naruto's attention against Sasuke.

    ”Our mission is on the way to the village, the path we're taking will eventually lead to a fork in the road. That's when we'll spet up.” Kakashi explained but keep himself alert and was proud that even though his team looks relax that the slight tensing of Sasuke’s shoulders, Sakura hand staying close to her Kuni push, and Naruto let her chakra leak out over the group so that their amount was impossible to count. Maybe he should give them a treat of some kind later.

    “Why not after you guys finish your mission come to the village that way we can all go back,” Ino suggested as she stared at Sasuke’s back with a hopeful look. “There's gonna be a big festival for the harvest that’s coming in. They're gonna be fireworks I heard, it would be nice to see after a tough mission.”

    “I’ve never been to a festival outside the village before,” Naruto looked at Kakashi with a hopeful look on her face. They might even get kimonos and she knew Naruto would look super cute and would totally hug her if she got Kakashi to agree.

    “I think it would be a great idea,” Sakura said as she saw Naruto’s hopeful expression. 

    Sasuke knew exactly what Sakura was doing and wasn’t going to be the one to fall behind, “We worked hard since our last mission outside the village, we improved a lot and it there will possibly be games we can play to work even more on our teamwork.”

    Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he realized the motivations of two of his students. Kakashi couldn’t help but think of how they were similar but also very different. “Hmmm if you do well on our mission we can go.”

    “We’re going to a festival Dattaboy!” Naruto fist-pumped the air.

    “We’re gonna have to get kimonos,” Skura said with a smile and a slight blush thinking of how cute Naruto was gonna be.

    “Of course! You can go to a festival without them, oh and the fireworks will simply be amazing to see and I heard the flowers around the village are gonna be in bloom too!” Ino said with a dreamy look on her face.

     “This is gonna be a drag,” Shikamaru sighed.

     “Cheer up I bet watching fireworks will be as nice as the cloud watching you like to do,” Nauro suggests with a grin. 

     Shikamaru sighed but looked a little more happy with the idea.

     “Oh, I can't wait for all the food that we’re gonna eat, there gonna be so much and so many different foods with sauces,” Chuji munched on his chips and he gushed about the food.

     “Oh and the sweets!’ Naruto pointed out, “we can’t forget the sweets.”

     “They might even have a few different kinds of ramen,” Sasuke points out.

     “Sasuke you’re totally right they problem will have ramen! It’s gonna be so good and stuff I probably never tired are gonna be there!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly and hug him tightly with a large smile.

   Sasuke smirked smugly at Sakura as she glared at him,  “How dare he use such sneaky tacts for Naruto to hug him! She was totally gonna kick his next training section they do.” She thought angrily and made a rude gesture at him but that only caused him to look more smudge.

   Tema ten look on in confusion, didn’t Sakura have a big crush on Sasuke? Why did she seem so piss that Sasuke was hugging Naruto and why did he look so smug about it?

   Naruto let go then turn and stared to the east, “I can sense a group of people heading this way,” she paused for a moment. “They passed by one of my clones but didn’t seem to sense her. They ten bandits, due to the fact they passed my clone they’re not able to sense chakra very well but they’re heading straight at us.”

    “One of them must have basic training in sense chakra then,” Kakashi said calmly. “Right, Naruto keep up the chakra blankets and your other clones should stay where they are in case more headed this way. We should continue acting as if we haven’t noticed them but we should get into positions.”

   “Okay, so Shikmarue I need you to act as if your injured next to that tree so they can’t see your shadow jutsu. Sakura i want you to pretend to be looking after him and trying to bandage his leg. We should all henge into regular villagers that are simply traveling back to their home. Asuma you need to look like the only one armed, you can act as our hired guard since you’ve got chakra blades. Now Sasuke I want you to use your Sharingan to watch for movements but don’t make it obvious.. Kakashi, act as if your tired old farmer with a bad leg so you’re also be leaning on a tree. Ino I watch you to ply for od a defense rule, with your family jutsu we can get more information about the bandits and what we’ll be up against. Choji, I want you to act as if your Shikamarus concern brother and be next to him so you can keep the bandits away as he used his shadow jutsu to trap them.” Naruto quickly came up with a plan of action. “Now once the bandits appear, try and stale them as Shikamaru tries to trap as many of them as he can, I know you’re not going to be able to get all ten so we’ll deal with the rest. “

   Asume glanced to see Kakashi nodded his head in agreement as he got into positions. Asume nodded at his team to do the same. 

    They mostly just modify their attire to look more like villagers. Choji has long black hair and removes the marks on his cheeks. Naruto made herself look older and more like Ino as if she was her mother. Sakura made her hair black and spiky and older taking the role of being a mother ask well but had the same eyes as Naruto. Sasuke changed his hair to be blonde like Naruto and to have her blue eyes. Kakashi appeared to look more like a grandfather sharing both looks between Naruto and Sakura. They looked like a group of two single mothers with their children and grandfather with Asume as they’re hired a guard.

   Sakura sighed as she looked like she was taking care of her injured son,” honestly, how many times do I have to tell you not to play ninja in the tree. Honestly, if your father were here he’d be very disappointed in you.”

   “But mom,”  Shikmaru begin before Sakura glared at him and he shut his mouth.

   “I pushed him on to do it ma,” Chuji looked like he was about to cry. 

   “I know but he should be smart enough not to do this, he’s the older brother so he needs to set a good example for you.”

    Naruto let out a sigh, “I’m so happy that my kids are calmer.”

    “That’s because we're the best,” Sasuke said crossing his arms.

    “Oh shut up Sasuke,” Shikamaru grumbled and glared at Ino laughing at him.

    “Does this happen often?” Asume asked, he was impressed how quickly his team understood how they should be acting. 

    “All the time,” Kakashi said with an older and sick sounding voice before letting out a short cough. “Of course they get from their mother, they were the same as children.”

    Before their act could counite the bandits loudly set out of the forest in front of them. “Well looks like it’s our lucky day boys.”

   “Sure does, and they had enough money to hire a guard, they differently have something worth our time in their bags.” A man with a scar down his face spoke with a dark grin as he looked/ked up and down at Naruto and Sakura.

    Naruto moved in front of her ‘kids’ with Sakura doing the same and mostly keep Shikamru out of view so they wouldn’t notice him using his jutsu.

   “Look, I’m a ninja of the hidden left, do you really want to do this or will you let us go. I’d hate for the kids to have to watch this.” Asume said as he pulled out his blades, Shikamaru had already got three of them.

   One of them licked his blade with appears to have dried blood on it. “They're gonna see it happen eventually, I say the sooner they understand their place in the world the better don’t you say?”

   Shikamaru had gotten five of them.

   Naruto took out blades and knocked out an arrow that one of the bandits shoot at Asume with. “Now!”

   The Henge drops and Ino fell back to Shikamaru and Choji. The bandits that Shikamaru trapped and started to panic.

   “Get us out of this thing! Come on! Don’t just stand there,” screamed the man with the blade, fear clear in his face.

    “You shouldn’t have gotten caught in the ninja’s traps, we deal with you after we kill these kids.” Growled the man that seemed to be in charge of the group.

    Then men charged at Team Ten and Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna start to try to update every Sunday or at least once a week. Also, would it be okay if I did a thing like buy me a coffee? I'm trying to save for college next year and sadly I have yet to get a job and it's stressing me out, but I wasn't sure if I should since I don't want to annoy you guys or like whenever I see one or a patron I always feel slightly guilty for not having money to donate. I was also thinking it would be easier to communicate with you guys, so let me know your feedback, it will be extremely helpful.   
> Have an awesome day and see yall next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story. I'm really excited to be writing this. I love to hear your comments and what you think so please leave a comment. See you guys in the next part which i hope will come out sometime next week


End file.
